Change
by Ritsuka Yuki
Summary: I thought that even after seven years, things would still be the same as ever. Same people, same buildings, same drama. But when I find the person who means the most to me is completely different than before, I know things aren't what they should be.


**Author's Notes: **I thank my dear boyfriend for coming up with this idea. I've been wanting to write a fanfic for a while now, and thanks to him, I've got one. Love you. HAHA, more South Park, yes. I'm still obsessed with that show even after being into it again for the past few months.

This is a Creek fanfic, with a little bit of Cryde bromance and some Style added in for good measure. Nothing to bad, just some language for now. Forgive me for the OOC-ness of the characters. Um, yeah. That's about it for now. Told in Craig's POV too, so yay.

Enjoy.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 1: I Don't Do That Anymore**

Seven years has past since I last saw this place. By now, I kind of figured it would be gone, what with all the random alien attacks, crazy people and their plans to "fix" things, and other weird happenings around that place. But no, it was still there. I kind of felt relieved it was. After all, I grew up there and spent the first ten years growing up in that forgotten town. That is until I came home from Peru. Yeah, all of this started after Homeland Security had brought me home.

My name is Craig Tucker. I'm now seventeen years old and I'm on my way back home to South Park, Colorado after my family moved to California back ten years ago. I'm a lot older now, still an asshole, but more mature. My hair's a deep black that would make a raven jealous, my eyes are as blue as the night sky, and my teeth are still a little crooked. Even having braced a couple of years back never helped with that. I still wore the same old blue clothes and my signature blue hat with the yellow poof-ball. Right now, I am listening to my sister complaining about being hungry, my mother humming to herself, and my father glaring at my sister and telling her to shut up before he pulls the car over.

Yep, it's really grating on my nerves.

How the hell can I manage to make it back to South Park before I killed myself in this car?

Sighing to myself, I let my eyes slip shut and I drifted off into a daydream. I first started thinking of school and how much I missed it. Going to a big school in California was the weirdest thing ever. There were more girls, more guys, more nerds, more annoying teachers... Yeah, you should get my point. I was surprised that rumors didn't get around as fast as they did than back in South Park, granted that I only attended an elementary school and the rumors consisted of what schemes the girls were making up, or who stole what from the principals office, not who had got laid over the weekend or where to find the best drugs. It only occurred to me then that I really missed that place.

My thoughts shifted to the people that I used to know. I wonder if they still lived there. First, there was Clyde, my best friend. I was curious about how much of a ladies' mad he had become and wondered if Token still remembered our bet on that joke or not. I thought about the four assholes at school, the gang we "rivaled", so to speak- Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman. I wonder if they're still having those crazy adventures... I thought to myself.

After pondering on them for a few minutes longer, something told me I was forgetting someone. Jimmy? No, not him. Butters...? ...I barely remember that kid. Who was it?

For the life of me, I couldn't remember. It was someone important to me, someone that... that... I couldn't place my finger on it.

"Hmm...." I sighed gently and leaned my head on the window as we passed the state line into Colorado. We'd be home in a few hours, so might as well get some sleep. Something told me I might be having a "welcome home" party or something.

I still couldn't think of what I had forgot...

But I knew it had something to do with coffee.

-------

When I heard the car door slam, it made me jerk awake. Lazily, I opened my eyes to see a house and a few boxed set outside. I shook my head, still feeling a little dazed and that was when I suddenly had a headache. "Hrm, must have been bumpy." I snorted to no one in particular. Opening the car door of the family van, my sister was helping my mom caring boxes while my dad was looking around. I shut the door behind me and shoved my hands in my jacket pockets and sighed, the familiar cool air soothing my warm body. I grinned a little bit. Ah, how I missed this.

"Craig?"

I turned around as a voice from behind me pulled me from my thoughts. I couldn't help but smile a little bit.

"Dude, Craig, w-what the hell? You're back?" Clyde asked sounding quite surprised and happy at once.

"Yeah. You expected a phone call or something?" I flipped him the bird.

I was suddenly rushed at and before I could put my guard up, Clyde was hanging off of my neck laughing like the moron he was and holding me in a tight hug. "You're such an dick." He said after I managed to break his strong grasp and pushed him away. His blue eyes were shining. "Yeah, you could have called you know."

I grinned a little again and noted that Clyde still had his nasally voice, unlike mine that had faded away but was still there every once in a while. Clyde had gotten taller and broadened out. His hair was still short and brown and his eyes were still that obnoxiously bright blue color, and his signature red jacket was still hanging around his shoulders. Seems like he hadn't changed much.

"Oh Craig dear," My mom called from the door. Clyde and I both looked at her. "You can go and explore some. Your father and I will finish unpacking for tonight."

I nodded and Clyde wasted no time hooking an arm around my neck and starting to lead me down the sidewalk.

"So, why the hell are you back, dude? I thought you said that after the whole Peru thing, your parents said that you guys were never coming back." Clyde said, shoving his hands in his jean pockets. I was still taller than him, like always, and it made me grin a bit more inside- if Clyde were to grow taller than me, I would probably throw some kind of tantrum. Shrugging my shoulders, I sighed. "It came to a surprise to me too," I started to say, breathing out deeply and staring at the visible breath. "They just told me, 'Hey Craig, we're moving back to South Park. Go pack your things.' and then we were on our way back here. No questions were asked." I didn't want to tell him that I was more than okay with that idea, mostly since I knew he'd prey on that and make some kind of stupid joke, which in turn, would make me flip him off for the second time.

"Haha, your entire family is impulsive." Clyde laughed, only stopping when I shot him a look. "Ahem, anyway. Nothing much has changed. Well, I guess you could say that the really crazy shit has stopped, but the faces and places hasn't changed." I nodded at him and Clyde continued. "Token moved for a little while, but he's back now. He's as smart as ever. Jimmy's family moved after Timmy was killed in a car accident a few years back... probably two or three?"

"Timmy's dead? Damn dude." I said, feeling my heart miss a beat. I never knew the kid, but that was shock. The town must have been devastated. Clyde sighed deeply and started talking again. We were just walking to no where in particular, but I could see some buildings of stores not too far in the distance. "Stan and them are still... them. Like I said, the weird adventures are over with. Stan's the biggest jock in school, damn dick has me beat in the popular rank..." Clyde gritted his teeth, and I automatically assumed it was jealously. "Kyle's the smartest kid in school, tied with Token actually, Kenny's.... still that perverted bastard... and Cartman's less of an asshole, believe it or not, but he's still got a pretty big ego... and ass."

I chuckled and Clyde started to laugh. As we entered the town, the stores all brought back fond memories. We decided to get something to munch on when we walked into a McDonald fast food joint. I didn't know there was one here, and I didn't particularly like their food, but it was better than nothing. After ordering and getting the food, Clyde and I sat down, and the boy didn't hesitate to attack the fries. It was quiet as we both ate and the air felt slightly awkward. I kept glancing at Clyde and he was looking at me, as if he wanted to say something, but he couldn't. Finally, I had to ask.

"What is it?"

"What's what?" He asked back, shoving a handful of fries into his mouth.

I grimaced a little. "Is there something you want to ask?"

Clyde grunted and swallowed the fries before taking a drink of his soda. He paused and started tapping his fingers on the table. "Clyde."

"It's Tweek."

Suddenly, my eyes got bigger and my heart skipped a beat. That's who I forgot! Tweek Tweak! How the hell could I forget that spazzy kid?! God, there was something wrong with me. I cleared my throat and breathed a bit to myself to get my composure back. "W-What about him?"

"Well...." My friend started before we both heard a door open. Clyde sat up a bit and I looked over my shoulder. It was a boy with wild, bright blond hair, a gray-green shirt and gray pants. My breath got caught up in my throat, but before Clyde to get me to sit down, I was out of my seat and walking over to the blond kid. Clyde lingered in his seat and frowned a little. "Oh dude, hes not going to like this..."

I was smiling, but as soon as I got withing a few feet of the boy, I could feel something wasn't siting right. Something.... was off. The blond that was standing in line, oblivious to me, wasn't shaking, wasn't making any sounds like the Tweek I knew. Was this not Tweek? I swallowed. Maybe... There's a lot of people with blond hair in this town so it could be someone that looked like him. None-the-less, I continued to approach to boy before clearing my throat a little bit and stopping a good foot behind him. "...Tweek?"

A moment went by. At first, I thought I had the person mistaken, just as I had thought before, but when I opened my mouth to say sorry, the blond turned to me. I gasped when I saw his face. The boy stared at me, a dead look in his eyes. Those pale green eyes that were always looking around, nervous and paranoid were dull and almost lifeless. I found myself shocked. "T-Tweek, is that you?"

"Hey Craig." The blond replied, his emotionless expression not changing.

I frowned a little bit, but tried to smile. His voice wasn't shaking, it... didn't sound strained like I remember it being. I wanted to say something but the words escaped me. All I could offer was, "What's up?"

He blinked and turned back around. "Nothing."

A sudden uneasy feeling filled my stomach up. It was silent for a little while as the blond stared at the menu. I had to say something.... the silence was nerve-wracking. "W-What's wrong, why aren't you shaking?" _Ah, dammit Craig! Come on! _

The blond looked over his shoulder at me, those dead eyes looking at me again, as if burning holes into my face. "Oh, I don't do that anymore..."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N:** R&R please?


End file.
